


Told You So

by MoreHeartLessAttack



Series: Low-Key Songfics [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Infinity War spoilers, low-key songfic, psychological whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreHeartLessAttack/pseuds/MoreHeartLessAttack
Summary: His skin feels wrong on him. It doesn't fit anymore.





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Peter deals with the psychological trauma of his resurrection. And by deals with, I mean he has a panic attack.

**They say, "I hate to say I told you so."**

**But they love to say they told me so.**

_**(Told You So - Paramore)** _

__

* * *

Tony told him to go home.

He should have listened.

Peter squeezes shut his eyes against the ache beginning to thrum in his temples. (He opens them as soon as they're shut; the dark is too real.)

_I should have listened. I should have listened. Why don't I ever listen?_

He lays with his head in Tony's lap on a bench inside the cramped Guardians' ship. The travelers in question are scattered around, uncharacteristically quiet. Peter knows why, even though he wishes he didn't. 

Around a corner, Peter can sort of make out the form of the Starlord himself. He's staring blankly at the floor, brows furrowed, swaying slightly despite the craft's steadiness. Quill looks as dizzy and disoriented as Peter feels. Peter wonders if he can still taste the ash on his tongue, too (or maybe that's just him).

Tony snores lightly behind him, head resting back against the window. One of his hands sits lightly on Peter's shoulder. _Get some sleep_ , he'd mumbled to his protege moments before nodding off over three hours ago (but Peter has hardly blinked, because how can he sleep knowing any second could be his last, knowing how easily disposed of he really is?) 

A week, they'd told him. For a week, half of all life in the universe had been lost. It felt more like decades to Peter. Is he older? He feels older. 

The worlds are piecing themselves back together around him, bandaging their wounds. Peter feels like he is still unraveling, faster and _faster_ with each shaky breath.

He shouldn't have been here. His skin feels wrong on him. It doesn't fit anymore. He wishes he hadn't been here. 

_I should have listened. I should have listened. Why don't I ever listen?_


End file.
